POR TI LO QUE SEA
by SayayinPrincessMarie
Summary: Bulma, Milk y Videl son las chicas más populares de todo el colegio Orange Star, pero como toda chica popular también tiene su novio pues ellos son: Yamcha, Ten y N*17. Pero al primer día de clases ellas conocen a tres chicos nuevos que les sorprenderán: Vegeta, Goku y Gohan y para su mala suerte tendrán que pasar por muchos obstáculos para ser felices [VxB][GxM][GxVi]
1. Inicio del Día No esperada Noticia 1

Aviso a todos, los personajes de dragon ball z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Primero les digo:

conversaciones se va a poner así:

B: bla bla bla

En: bla, bla, bla,

pensamientos: "comillas"

flash black: _esta letra_

pensamientos de la autora: (bla bla bla)

También les digo que es mi primer fic espero que les guste... dejen sus reviews

Inicio del Día... No esperada Noticia

Hera un día normal y común para todos, la misma rutina de siempre y todo lo demas...

En una de las habitaciones de la Coorporación Capsula se podia ver como una chica hermosa de unos 16 años despertaba y muy feliz ya que ese era su ultimo día de clases.

B: Hoy siento que este día va a ser de maravilla...

Mamá de Bulma: Hija mia ven a desayunar (a ella la voy a abreviar así MB)

B: Ya voy...! espera si?

MB: "Esta hija nunca se despierta temprano". Penso en sus adentros la señora Briefs.

B: A ver como es último día de clases devo ponerme algo maravilloso para que todas se mueran de la envidia.

(Esta Bulma siempre quiere que todas se vean como unas cualquiera, mientras que ella se ve como una reina jjajaj)

A ver sigamos...

Bulma despues de haber escogido que ponerse (que ya mismo voy a explicar que es), se fué a bañarse. Luego de salir del baño despues de una media hora se vistió con un jean ajustado, con una bulsa azul no muy larga, un saco fino negro que se lo puso abierto y con unos botines negros de taco (para los que no saben los botines son como las botas pero cortos no largos). Después de verse en el espejo de como estaba vestida decidió arreglarse al cual solo se puso un poco de polvo, se viró las pestañas, se puso rimel y un poco de brillo, pero no era muy fuerte.

Luego de haberse arreglado y a ver quedado como una reina, decidió bajar y cuando estaba en la mitad de las escaleras recibió un mensaje de su novio Yamcha en el cual decía:

**Las rosas son rojas, el viento las mueve, tu sonries y todos se mueren...**

**Linda espero que te hayas levantado con todos los ánimos del mundo porque hoy te tengo una sorpresa... NUNCA OLVIDES QUE YO TE QUIERO MUCHO ****3**

Bulma estaba tan maravillada con el mensaje ya que siempre que le manda algo solo es corto como: Mi amor esperes que nunca te olvides que te amo o algo como Yo soy tu principe y tu mi princesa... (No se ustedes pero a mi me cae mal Yamcha)

Bueno prosigamos... Después de leer el mensaje Bulma se quedo pensado en cual sería la sorpresa que le tenía, hera dandose unas ideas pero su mamá la interrumpio ya que le dijo que solo tenia 5 minutos para llegar al colegio...

MB: Hija no comas rápido..! luego te duele el estomago

B: Pero mamá! voy a llegar tarde entiende... tu me dijiste que faltaba 5 minutos para que pudiera llegar al colegio.

MB: Disculpame hija, vi mal el reloj... Tienes 15 minutos para llegar.-Con tanta tranquilidad dice eso, como si no importara el mini infarto que le dio a Bulma por saer que soo tenía 5 minutos...

Bulma se cae al estilo anime y despues le empieza a hablar a su madre:

B: ¡Mamá! Nunca Hagas estos chistes diarios si ESOS va a dar un ataque al corazón ... Verdadero

MB: Sabes muy bien hija que yo no puedo leer en estos relojs entendido...?

B: Mejor me voy, ah..! por sierto llegaré de noche porque hoy es el ultimo día de clases y voy a salir con Milk, Videl, sus novio y mi novio.

MB: Ok! hija solo no llegues muy tarde...

Bulma salió de la casa y se esubio a su lujoso auto color negro (dejo a su imaginación la forma y marca del auto), se puso a pensar otravez de cual sería la sorpresa de su novio, que segun ella el hera el hombre perfecto ya que le hera fiel y amoroso también era un poco inteligente y el capitan del equipo de basketball.

Chofer: Señorita Bulma hemos llegado.- Interrumpió el chofer el cual ya estaba abriendo una de las puertas del carro para que Bulma pudiera bajar.

B: Ah... si gracias. Eh..! por sierto hoy no me vengas a ver ya que mi novio me va a dejar en mi casa en la tarde... entendido?

Chofer: Si señorita no se preocupe.

B: Entonces chao ya me voy...

Bulma se vajó del carro y cuando iva a entrar por la puerta sus dos amigas del alma la saludaron sorpresivamente...

Vi: Hola Bulmy como estas... No es increible que hoy sea el ultimo día de clases (Si Videl la llamaba Bulmy, jajja yo de ella la demandaría jajajaja)

M: jajaja ya Videl tranquilizate...

B: Hola jajaja... como asi llegaron temprano o es porque como es ultimo día de clases quieren dejar impresionados a los profesores? jajajja

M: Que mala.. No, no es por eso es solo que Ten y 17 nos dijeron a mi y a Videl que nos van a dar una sorpresa y...- En ese momento fue interrumpida por Videl

Vi: Si pero no los veo y eso se me hace raro a demás que cuando nos dijeron eso se volvieron más cursis jajaja que tontos.

B: A mi también me dijo Yam (sobrenombre que le pone a su amado que me cael mal)

M: Algo me dice que nos van a sorprender muy bien...-Lo dice en forma pensativa.

B: Si pero no importa a demás yo ya quiero saber cual es la sorpresa...

Vi: Si a demás no me lo puedo ni imaginar, que será a demás 17 nunca ha sido muy romantico que digamos...

M: Tienes razón pero da igual a demás voy a sonar aguafiestas, pero ya devemos entrar a clases...

Y las dos chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo un SI pero no muy feliz, porque aunque sea último día de clases ellas tenían que estudiar media jornada y la otra mitad tienen que limpiar su aula para poder salir a la casa.


	2. Inicio del Día No esperada Noticia 2

Hola... este es el segundo capitulo pero me estoy retrasando un poco por los deberes PERDÓN... pero bueno voy a continuar.

Dejen reviews si respondo... xD

Inicio del Día... No esperada Noticia #2

Después de las clases, las chicas tenían que limpiar su aula, pero no les importaba mucho ya que tenían primero un receso de 30 minutos y empezaban con la limpieza...

B: Estoy muy agotada chicas... no sale de mi pupitre lo que escribia con esfero para las preubas...! (Ni yo puedo hacer eso para las pruebas jajjaj)

M: No te pongas así bulma ya nos falta poco a demás ahi viene tu querido...- Dijo Milk alver a Yamcha parado en la puerta del salón.

Y: Hola mi amor..!- Lo dijo abrazandola por la espalda y dandole un beso en la mejilla derecha.

B: Hola Yam... por qué? no me viniste a ver en el receso?

Lo que paso fué que cuando ya estaban en el receso Yamcha no le fué a esperar a su amada Bulma como siempre lo hace ya que el está en otra clase, igual sus amigos Ten y Número 17...

Y: Es... que!.. No pude ir ya que tuve que ir al baño de urgencia!

Vi: Si como tu digas...- Dijo una Videl que sabía cual era la verdadera razón por la que Yamcha no fué a ver a su novia...

_FLASH BACK:_

_Toco el timbre para el amado receso que todos los del curso esperaban especialmente Bulma que ya estaba anciosa de ver a su novio..._

_B: Oye Milkl no ves por algún lado a Yamcha..?_

_M: No Bulma que raro si el siempre te espera... pero donde está Videl?_

_B: No te acuerdas que mientras estabamos en la última clase empezó a moverse porque quería ir al baño pero el profesor no le dejo?_

_M: Tienes razón, pero donde la esperamos?_

_B: Vamos al bar, capaás que cuando lleguemos la encontremos ya ahí...porque ya se fué ase unos quince minutos..._

_M: Ok vamos...!_

_Mientras tanto en el baño unos 10 minutos antes:_

_Vi: Alfín pude venir, como puede ser que un profesor no me deje ir al baño, por su culpa casi me hago en plena clase... _

_Cuando ya sale, decide pasar por el curso de su novio pero al llegar se quedó admirada con lo que vió..._

_Vi: No... ... puede... ... ser! es Yamcha y Marron y se están besando...?_

_Al parecer, Videl no podía creer lo que veía en ese monmento se quedó en un estado de shock y no supo que hacer hasta que vió que Yamcha y Marron se separaron de su beso y se pusieron a conversar (Y como cualquier curioso se esconde y escuha xD)_

_Y: Marron mi amor tu ya sabes que eres la única en este mundo, que yo soy el hombre que más te ama en este universo...- Decía este muy embobado en el gran escote que llevaba Marron._

_(Ma es la abreviatura de Marron) _

_Ma: Oh! si se mi Yamcha querido, pero?... cuando le vas a decir a esa tu noviecita que ya no la amas y que has estado saliendo conmigo estos 3 meses...-Decía con un tono seductor para tenerlo más loco..._

_Y: Ya mismo, cuando vayamos a limpiar nuestras aulas me salgo y la voy aver para hablar con ella..._

_Vi: Se lo devo decir a Bulma..._

_En ese momento se fué corriendo al curso, pero al llegar no las encontro, pero después de pensar solo se le ocurrió un único lugar donde pueden estar... EL BAR_

_Vi: Bulma...! Milk... ! Bul...ma..._

_B: No grites así Videl no vez que estamos atrás tuyo?- Lo dijo en un tono de estar enojada por los tremendos gritos_

_M: Videl ya te he dicho que es bueno que te pongas lentes, entiendes..._

_Vi: Hee... Bulma tenemos que hablar!_

_B: Qué pasa?_

_Vi: Yamcha... SÍ Yamcha se estaba besando con Marron Y dijeron que ya heran novios tres meses...- Lo dijo con asma ya que corrió por toda el colegio para encontrarla_

_B: Por tanto correr vez alusinaciones...- Lo dijo como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior_

_Vi: Te estoy hablando enserio entiendes se estaban besando..._

_M: jajjaj Sabes muy bien que él no es así hay jajja mejor come algo sí..?_

_Vi: Bueno no es mi culpa yo te avisé... _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

B: No le hagas caso mi Yam solo está un poco enojada...

Y: Bueno, pero... te acuerdas de la sorpresa que te dije hoy de mañana..?

B: Sí, que es dime...

Y: Sígueme...

B: Ok..!

Bulma siguió a Yamcha, ella espera una buena sorpresa pero no fué asi..

Y: Bulma verás en este tiempo que hemos estado saliendo... como te lo digo?

Bulma pensaba que le iva a pedir otra cosa y como cualquier adolescente pensó que le iva a pedir matrimonio.

B: Si Yamcha acepto...

Y: De qué hablas?... No es eso es...

B: Aaaa... ok- Lo dijo muy triste... pero para mal momento justo llega Marron y le dice todo..

Ma: Yamcha mi amor ya le dijiste a esa que yo no quieres ser su novio?

B: QUÉ...?

Y: Es cierto Bulma he estado saliendo con Marron estos tres últimos meses...- Lo dijo en un tono triste...

Ma: Si es verdad a demás el NUNCA TE HA AMADO...

Bulma le dió una cacheta a Yamcha y salió corriendo botando un mar de lágrimas y al llegar a su curso les conto todo a Milk y Videl y también le pidió disculpas a Videl porque no le creyó.

B: Vi..del... perdoname debí creerte y no o hice... (por eso dicen que las amigas son las más fieles)

Vi: No te preocupes Bulmy siii... ya no llores por un hombre que no vez que el rimel está caro...

B: Tienes razón Videl...-Dijo secandoce las lágrimas- Pero aun así me perdonas?

Vi: Si te perdono... Bulmy

M: Ya Bulmita no llores por un idiota sí...

Pero lo que no se imaginaban esque a ellas les ivan a decir lo mismo, pero en diferentes horas...


	3. Mi primera impresión de TÍ

PERDONEN... no pude suvir este cápitulo porque tuve muchas que hacer... también si leí sus reviews y muchas gracias por sus comentarios especialmente a Sara... si tienes razón, pero es mi primer fic, pero gracias poruqe me isiste dar cuenta de mis errores... y a videl.s, Luis Carlos y a Guest muchas gracias sus comemtarios me animan a continuar... :)

Empesemos:

Mi primera impresión de TÍ

Después de que a las res chicas les cortaron sus novios, solo unos de ellos se arrempintió, pero no tuvo una segunda oportunidad. Pero igual, ya habían pasado las vacaciones y nadie estaba ansioso por el primer día de clases, pero ya les tocaba ir, pero como cualquier inicio de clases hay alumnos nuevos.

Profe: Porfavor..! hagan silencio cuantas veces más les debo repetir.- Lo dijo muy enojado ya que hera la quinta vez...

Profe: Ahora sí, como sabrán, este es su último año en este colegio y...- Fué interrumpido por los alumnos ya que gritaron de alegría.

Profe: Ya... silencio! también tengo otro comunicado este año van a tener a alumnos nuevos, uno de ellos biene del colegio Special Star high school y los otros dos del colegio Star high school.

B: Que bién alumnos nuevos...- Lo dijo sin ánimos

Vi: Porque siempre hay nuevos chicos cada año...

M: No se enojen. supongan que al final seamos amigos de ellos?

Vi: Tienes razón... pero suponte que no?

B: Más después pelean veamos quienes son esos nuevos...

Profe: Porfavor jóvenes pasen... y presentecen uno por uno.

G: Hola soy Goku, tengo 17 años y vivo aquí en Ciudad Satán.

Go: Buenos días mi nombre es Gohan, tengo 17 años y vengo de las montañas Paoz...- Lo dijo muy nervioso ya que nunca ha estado enfrente de muchos chicos.

V: Yo me llamo Vegeta y tengo 17 años.- Lo dijo en un tono muy serio.

Profe: Tomen asiento. Por ahí había lugares vacios... ah ya los encontré sientesen en la última fila porfavor.

G: Pero está muy lejos...- Dijo con un puchero de bebé

Profe: No hay más lugares por favor joven Goku sientese ahí.

V: Parece un bebé...- Lo dijo en sus pensamientos...

Mientras tanto en los puestos de Bulma, Milk y Videl...

M: Esos peinados... qué onda?

Vi: jajaj parece que se quedaron atrapados en los 80 con esas vestimentas...

M: Tienes razón jajjaja

B: Osea un litro de gel deben gastar por día en especial ese de ahí como se llamaba.- Lo dijo apuntando con el dedo a Vegeta...

Vi: Ese creo que dijo que se llamaba Vegeta jajajja pero para mi debe ser el tal Goku eso parece peinado de palmera jjajaj

M: Tienes razón jajja creo que ellos van a ser los payasos del colegio si van a venir así siempre jajja

B: Ya silencio que ya van a pasar jajjaja

Vi: Pero donde se van a centar?

M: En la fila de atrás...

B: Pero ese Vegeta con lo pequeño que es no va a ver jajajja.- Pero para su suerte Vegeta la escuchó.

V: Me dijo pequeño, pero que se cree...-Lo dijo en voz baja y a la vez sorprendido.

G: Son muchas gradas noce como voy a subir eso todos los días...- Lo dijo con pena el pobre Goku.

Go: No te preocupes Goku, no son muchas gradas...- Lo dijo para animarlo

Sí lo se es muy corto pero bueno... que tal esa impresión que se llevaron las chicas jajaj los tomaron por payasos a los nuevos jajjaja pero ya se van a enterar de más en el siguiente cápitulo...

DEJEN REVIEWS SI LOS LEO... xD

Linda semana...


	4. TRABAJO GRUPAL

Capítulo 4... perdón la demora...pero no pude subirlo, estube muy ocupada.

TRABAJO GRUPAL

Después de presentarce los chicos nuevos y subir a sus puestos las clases comenzaron y como siempre fueron aburridas, pero luego el profesor les ordenó hacer en grupos un trabajo y como estaba de mal humor el mismo los escogió...

"Haber los grupos van a ir de esta manera" Lo dijo en un tono alto

"Licen y de cuantos alumnos son los grupos" Dijo un chico de la clase en alta voz.

"Pues como son ahora 24 alumnos... creo que serán cuatro grupos de seis"

Después de decir esto, se dió la vuelta y de su maleta sacó un registro de los estudiantes, también un lapiz para ordenar a los alumnos y decirles quienes serán sus compañeros.

"Bueno pués espero que no nos toque con alguien que no quiera trabajar" Lo dijo sin ánimo y jugando con su lápiz, Videl.

"Pués... si tienes razón, porque si no nos va a tocar hacer el tranajo solas..."Lo dijo Bulma ya casi durmiendose.

"No creo que tengamos mala suerte, pero si es así le explicamos al profesor que no queremos trabajar con ello y yá" Lo dijo una Milk esperanzada de no tener mala suerte ese día.

"El primer grupo me va aconsultar sobre las redes sociales, y está conformado por: Lunch, Sahara, Parse, Luis, Arón y la señorita Sabrina."

"El segundo grupo me consultan sobre el creador de una red social famosa en todo el mundo y esa biografía debe ser completa, este grupo será conformado por: Vegeta, Gohan, Milk, Bulma, Videl y el joven Goku."

Después nombro a los dos grupos restantes, pero las chicas no estaban seguras de trabajar con ellos ya que no sabían si heran buenos o malos estudiantes.

"Genial, ahora estos chico...s ¿serán buenos estudiantes o nos dejaran todo a nosotras?" Lo dijo un Videl muy desconsertada.

"Mejor vamos a hablar con el profesor, el nos puede decir porque nos puso con ellos" Dijo Milk parandose para ir donde estaba el profesor, mienyras las demás la seguian.

"Profe, una pregunta ¿por qué nos puso con los chicos nuevos?"

"Verá señorita Bulma, los tres son buenos alumnos y ustedes también y sé que si los pongo juntos me haran un excelenta trabajo como para un 10"

"Entonces si son buenos alumnos" Dijo algo pensativa Videl

"Sí, pero ahora mejor reunanse con ellos ahorita, para eso les di el resto de mi hora clase, para que se agrupen y se dividan el trabajo"

"Bueno, siendo ese el caso, vamos" Dijo Bulma un poco más animada.

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraban los tres chicos nuevos que estaban buscando a sus compañeras de proyecto...

"Oye Vegeta, sabes si son ellas" Lo dijo indicando a unas chicas de otro gurpo.

"No creo Kakaroto porque ellas no tienen cara de esa muchachas que nombraron" Dijo un Vegeta muy enojado con la idea de hacer un trabajo grupal.

"Bueno y son ellas, o ellas o las que estan conversando con esos chicos" Lo dijo indicando a todas las chicas del salón

"Kakaroto, no vez que ellas ya tienen grupo porque crees que están reunidos con esos de ahí" Lo dijo ya explotando de la ira que tenía por culpa de Goku.

"No serán las chicas que están dirigiendose hacia nosotro" Lo dijo un tímido y dudoso Gohan, señalandolas con su dedo.

"Sí, ellas si tienen cara de ser Milk, Bulma y Videl" Lo dijo muy alegre el inocente de Goku.

"Hola, yo soy Bulma y ellas son Videl y Milk" Dijo señalandolas "Como dijo el profe nosotras somos sus compañeras"

"Hola Bulma yo soy Goku, el gruñon a mi lado es Vegeta y el es Gohan" Lo dijo muy feliz al ver que ya las encontró.

"Bueno, ya fué mucho de estarce saludano y mejor veamos donde nos vamos a reunir para hacer el trabajo" Lo dijo una Videl que estaba preocupada en el trabajo.

En ese momento suena el timbre de cambio de hora y para mala suerte les tocaba recreo y ellos por nada del mundo se lo perderían, pero les toco salir más tarde ya que se quedaron hablando de donde les toca hacer el trabajo...

"Oye Bulma, porque no nos reunimos en tu casa como siempre" Lo dijo Videl para ya salir

"Donde sea que nos reunamos no importa solo digan la hora" Lo dijo muy enojado Vegeta

"Bueno, eh... todos quieren ir a mi casa" Lo dijo dudosa

"Si no hay problema vamos, pero donde es" Le preguntó Gohan a Bulma

"Pues verás...yo vivo en la Coorporación Capsula" Lo dijo algo tímida de decirles donde vive.

"Entonces nos vemos a las cuatro de la tarde sí" Lo dijo Milk para asegurarse de que todos estaban de acuerdo.

"Sí, entonces nos vemos allá" Lo dijo un Goku preocupado de que se acabe la comida en el Bar.

"Entonces allás nos vemos"

Perdonen la demora, pero esta semana tuve convivencia, porque mi colegio es católico... pero bueno...

A demás en este cap Vegeta le dice Kakaroto a Goku porque como está en el tercer cap ellos vienen de un mismo colegio y Vegeta sabia el primer nombre de Goku, pero a él no le gustaba que le dijera así...


	5. Mareo de emociones Primera parte

Disculpenme, pero entre semana subir un capitulo se me haces dificil por los deberes, por eso voy hacer esto los sabados o domingos subo de dos a tres capitulos, esta vez voy a subir unos tres cápitulos porque les devo...Bueno empezemos...

* * *

Mareo de emociones Primera parte

Después de haber quedado de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos para hacer el trabajo grupal, las chicas salieron rápido al Bar, ya que como primer día daban pizza...

"Chicas apurense, no quiero que se acabe la pizza..!" .-Decía desesperada Videl para poder llegar a la fila del Bar.

"Videl..! corres muy rápido".-Lo dijo Milk con su último aliento.

"Pero es PIZZA..!.- Gritaba como loca Videl.

"Sabemos que es pizza, pero no es para tanto".-Lo dijo Bulma mirando para un lado...

Después de llegar a la fila del Bar y comprar su pedazo de pizza, se sentaron a comer y conversar, pero su conversación se pasó de moda, tecnología y música a Yamcha, Ten y N°17...

"Si, me dijo que le de otra oportunidad, pero aun así le dije que nó".- Lo dijo muy segura de si misma Videl.

"Bién hecho Videl, ese patán no se merece otra oportunidad".-Decia muy enojada y dando un tascón de su pizza de champiñones Bulma.

"Si sé que lo que hice está bién,...".-Empezaba a dudar.-"Pero todavía lo quiero, a demás todas las mañanas el me manda un sms diciendome si dormí bien o diciendome que me extraña o algo por el estilo..."

"Videl, eso demuestra que el todavía te quiere, pero tú heres la que decide si quieres volver con él o Nó".-Lo dijo muy segura Milk.

"Tienes razón, pero bueno voy a comprar un gaseosa, ¿quieren algo?.-Pregunto Videl y ya parandose de su asiento.

"A mi comprame también una gaseosa porfa...".- Dijo Bulma sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo.

"Está bién y tú Milk ¿No quiéres algo?..."

" No muchas gracias Videl, yo ya compré mi jugo y mi pizza, no quiero más."

"Bueno, entonces me esperan aquí".- Lo dijo ya parandose bien y dirigiedoce a la fila del Bar para comprar las bebidas.

Mientras tanto con los chicos...

"Mumca, pemmse que mhabría rimca commidna".-Lo dijo ya apunto de atragantarce con las cuatros pizzas que se metía a la boca Goku.

"Kakaroto me harias el favor de no hablar con la boca llena, ya que no te entendemos".- Decía Vegeta muy enojado por la conducto de su amigo, ya que según Goku eso heran...

"Vegeta tiene razón a demás también escupes".- Lo decía Gohan limpiandose con una servilleta la cara.

"Perdonen, pero esque están muy ricas la pizza".-Lo dijo con una mano en la cabeza y la otra alado de su pierna.

"Bueno, voy a comprar algo ya vengo".-Dijo Gohan parandoce de su silla.

"No te demores o te dejamos solo."Lo dijo Vegeta comiendoce su pizza.

Gohan se dirigía a la fila cuando no se dió cuenta que había chocado con alguién.

"Ten más cuidado, entiendes".-Decía Videl cogiendoce su cabeza y mirando hacia abajo.

"Lo...lo siento".-Dijo muy tímido Gohan

"Bueno, oye tú eres Gohan ¿verdad?".-Lo dijo dudosa y apuntandolo con su dedo.

"Sí, y ahora que recuerdo tú eres la amiga de Bulma, eres... eres..".-Se puso a pensar para acordarce del nombre de la chica.

"Si soy Videl".-Lo dijo con una risita por la memoria de su amigo.

"Lo siento, no me acordaba tú nombre".-Dijo tímido y con su dedo rascandose su frente.

"Está bien no te preocupes, a demás oye si vas a ir hoy a la casa de Bulma".- Dijo dudosa.

"Si, es un trabajo grupal y todos devemos cooperar"

"Nunca pense que te gustara ayudar en los trabajos, ya que a simple vista te vez como una persona que dice no me gusta ayudar".-Lo dijo en forma chistosa y con una leve risita.

"Eso parece pero no es así".- Lo dijo el con una risa nerviosa

"Bueno como vas a ir yo estaré ahí esperandote".- Lo dijo guiñandole un ojo y en forma coqueta.

"Gracias Videl".-Decía mientras se rascaba su cabeza y con leve rojiso en sus mejillas.

"-Gohan a demás de tímido es muy lindo, me pregunto si tendrá novia, pero que piensas Videl a demás no lo conoces muy bién y hace un momento tú estabas pensando en 17-".-Pensaba Videl


	6. Mareo de emociones Segunda parte

Espero que les guste este cápitulo, aquí va haber GOHANxVIDEL... Después habrá VEGETAxBULMA y GOKUxMILK

Mareo de emociones Segunda Parte

Después de que Videl comprara las dos gaseosas, ella se dirigio a donde se encontraban sus amigas y les conto lo sucedido con Gohan y como Milk es una psicologa según sus amigas, sacó la conclusión de que ella sentía algo por Gohan...

"Milk, pero si recién lo conosco, osea eso es algo imposible".-Grita Videl exasperada.

"Entonces dame otra conclusión para que tú Videl Satán le haya coqueteado a Gohan".-Decia enojada Milk.

"Pues... deve ser... porque".-Se quedó pensando para ver que decía hasta que se le ocurrió algo.-"Porque extraño a 17 y el es casi igual".-Dijo casi en grito.

"Videl... 17 hera un hombre tonto, patán, aprovechado orgulloso...".-Bulma fué interrumpida por Videl.

"Ya no sigas Bulma, a demás como sabemos que Gohan no es así sin conocerlo".-Preguntó Videl enojada por lo que dijo Bulma.

"Podemos hoy comprobarlo cuando vaya a la casa de Bulma para hacer el trabajo".-Dijo Milk con un dedo en su frente.

"Pero, ¿para qué quieren hacer eso?".-Preguntaba Videl sin saber un buen motivo.

"Haber Videl...".-Soltó un suspiro Bulma.-"Tú dijiste que le coqueteaste sin saber porqué, bueno ahora vamos a ver como es él para saber si es buen candidato, ENTENDISTE".- Dijo Bulma enojada por la incomprensión de su amiga.

"Bueno, entonces haganlo ustedes dos yo no me meto en eso".-Dijo Videl un poco nerviosa y jugando con sus dos pulgares.

"Entonces Bulma, planeemos que vamos hacer para conocer más a este joven".- Dijo soltando un gran suspiro Milk.

Mientras tanto con los chicos...

"-Es muy amable y linda, espero pasar más tiempo con ella esta tarde-".-Pensaba el inocente de Gohan...

"Tardaste mucho insecto".-Dijo Vegeta para sacarlo de su mundo.

"Ah...si...".-No sabía que responder porque no escuchó lo dicho por Vegeta.

"Oigan, donde vive la chica del trabajo en grupo".-Dijo Goku con una inocencia total.

Los dos caen al estilo anime...

"Kakaroto ella vive en Coorporación Capsula".-Dijo Gritando Vegeta.

"Ah... bién y a que hora hay que ir".-Preguntaba el niño adulto.

"¿No estuviste presente cuando esas mujeres dieron las indicaciones?".-Dice con una gran vena en la frente Vegeta

"Haber ¿estár ahi pensando en que habrá de comida, cuenta?".-Lo dijo con mucha inocencia...

Después de que se acabaron las clases, todas las chicas y chicos se dirigieron a sus hogares menos las tres mejores amigas que se dirigían a la Coorporación Capsula a hacer su trabajo...

"Mamá ya llegamos...!".-Gritaba por toda la Coorporación Bulma.-"Mamá...!"

"Oye Bulma y si no están tus papás".-Videl preguntó dudosa

"No creo porq...".-Fué interrumpida por Milk.

"Oye Bulma tús papás te dejaron una nota donde dice que vendrán dentro de una semana y que les perdones porque fué algo de improviso..."

"Hay otra vez, pero sabes no importa porque así los muchachos se quedarán hasta de noche y especialmente...".-La interrumpió Videl

"Gohan..".-Dijo casi sin ánimos...

"Exacto, pero Videl tu dijiste que no querías ayudar porque ahora si quieres..."

"Bueno porque...".-Y recordó todo lo que pasó para que ella decidiera a hacer ese plan.

_FLASH BACK_

_Ya en el salón después de que todos entraran del receso, empezaron las clases y les tocaba Química y para todos eso es lo más aburrido del mundo..._

_"Ash... pense que por ser nuevo año en la primera semana no habría Química...".-Dijo sin ánimos _

_"No importa oye si es medio divertido por las explociones y más...".-Dijo Bulma acordandoce de todas las explociones del año pasado..._

_Después de eso, le llega a Videl un papelito con un mensaje que decía: __**"¿Por qué me dijiste que me ivas a esperar en la casa de tu amiga? Att: Gohan...**_

_Sin saber que responder solo le escribió en el papel: __**"Porque la casa de ella es muy grande y te vasa perder... :)"**_

_Luego devolvió el papelito y tuvo otra pregunta..._

_**"Pero ¿Tú no eres la novia de un chico llamado N°17?"**_

_**"¿Quién te dijo eso?**__.-Preguntó algo aturdida por esa pregunta...Después le regresan el papel y decía..._

_**"El mismo me dijo al final del recreo..."**_

_**"Pués es mentira porque ya no le quiero"**__.-Puso eso y se enojó mucho..._

_**"Bueno entendí pero no te enojes..."**_

_**"Mejor conversamos en la casa de Bulma, a demás ahí te cuento todo..."**__.-Lo puso porque no quería terminar la conversación..._

_**"¿Ya me cojiste confianza?"**__.-Lo puso ya que esa respuesta de Videl le dió un poco de intriga..._

_**"Bueno eres lindo conmigo..."**__.-Al escribir esto ella se sonrojó un poco..._

_**"Siempre soy así, bueno te veo hoy en la casa de tu amiga"**_

_Al leer esto, le dió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, eso nunca lo había sentido ni cuando fué novia de 17, y eso que según ella el era el novio perfecto..._

_FIN FLASH BACK..._

"No será que ¿te atrae un poco?".-Dijo Milk

"No es eso, es solo que...".-Se quedó pensando en que decir.

"Sí es eso por eso quieres saber si es perfecto para tí y quieres cooperar con el plan".-Dijo Bulma sin rodeos...

"Bueno, de ayudar si quiero pero no para eso, porque a demás me enteré que a 17 le importo...".-Dijo Videl como si lo último le fuera importante.

"Eso o bién te lo acabas de inventar o tú escuchaste eso de el mismo solo para volverte a engatusar...".-Dijo Milk como si fuera novedad.

Después de hablar de todo, mejor dicho de Gohan y 17 llegaron los chicos para empezar con el trabajo.

"Que bien que llegaron pensamos que no ivan a venir".-Dijo emocionada Milk

"Nos va a dejar pasar o hacemos aquí el trabajo".-Preguntó Vegeta sin ánimo.

"Osea más respeto porfavor, estás en mi casa".-Dijo Bulma para enfrentarlo por lo que dijo.

"Como sea no importa, solo terminemos esto y yá".-Dijo entrando y vtando la mochila en el sillón...

"-Pero que modales...".-Pensaba Bulma...

"Bueno empesemos sin más rodeos...".-Dijo Videl enojada porque no encontró a Gohan en la puerta...

"Bueno creo que Gohan no vendrá, per...".-Fué interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta.

"Yo abriré".-Dijo Videl corriendo a toda velocidad...

"Hola, sabes si está Bulma en casa?".-Preguntó dudoso


	7. Tú

Bueno verán, como este fin de semana no me madaron deberes voy a subir algunos cápitulos...

* * *

**TÚ...**

Cápitulo anterior:

"Yo abriré".-Dijo Vide corriendo a toda Velocidad...

"Hola, sabes si está Bulma en casa?".-Preguntó dudoso

Cápitulo siete TÚ...

"Pues Bulma no creo que quiera verte".-Dijo esto cruzando sus brazos.

"Videl porfavor dejame entrar".-Decia apenado.-"Necesito hablar con ella"

"Pues...".-Fué cortada por alguien...

"Hola Videl...".-Decia el pobre Gohan apenado por llegar tarde...

"Gohan llegaste, pense que no vendrias".-Decia esto mientras a el si lo invitaba a pasar...

"Osea al desconocido si le dejas entrar pero yo que era tu cuñado no medejas ni pisar la entrada.".-Decia enojado

"Esque Bulma no quiere ver".-Decía mientras se ponía enfrente de la puerta para no hacerlo entrar...

"Y tú ¿como sabes?".-Preguntó

"Pues verás...".-Se puso a pensar cuando Bulma llegó la interrumpió.

"Oye Videl vas a venir o qué...".-Se quedo en shock cuando vió a Yamcha ahí parado.

"Tú que haces aquí".-Preguntó dudosa y muy enojada...

"Bulma necesitamos hablar".-Desia medio triste.

"No tenemos nada que hablar".-Decía enojada, cruzando sus brazos y dandose la vuelta...

"Porfavor, hablemos...".-Decia resignado.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta ya perdia la pasiensa de esperarles.

"Esas amigas tuyas no se apuran".-Decía con rabia.-"Mejor voy a ver que pasa"

"No Vegeta, yo voy.".-Decía Milk tambien preocupada, ya que no volvian al cuarto de estudio.

"Yo voy y punto final".-Dijo esto levantandose

Después de que llegó a la entrada, no le importó quien estaba ahí y él solo habló...

"Porque no se apuran, si no vienen rápido yo haré solo el trabajo y digo que no ayudaron".-Decía enojadísimo.

"Eh... que, no ya vamos".-Decia nerviosa.-"Bulma vamos yá, no le hagas caso.".-Lo decía mientra iva cerrar la puerta.

"No por favor Bulma, déjame hablar y decirte la verdad...".-Decía triste Yamcha.

"No tenemos nada que hablar entiendes..."

Vegeta al ver tal acto, decidió intervenir para que se apuren las chicas.

"A ver tú, entiende que ya no te quiere ver así que LÁRGATE...".-Gritó eufórico.

"Estoy de acuerdo con él".-Decía Videl sorprendida por lo que dijo Vegeta.

"¿Quién eres tú?".-Preguntó enojado Yamcha.-"A ver dime Bulma me cambiaste por ¿él?"

"Principalmente recién lo conozco y es mi compañero de estudio, así que no inventes cosas".-Decía enojada

"Yo pregunté al enano de allá no voz".-Decía el ya entrando a la casa.

"A mi no me digas enano, INSECTO".-Decía enojado y con una vena en la frente.

"Yo mejor me voy con los demás".-Dijo Videl entre dientes.

"INSECTO tú enano".-Dijo este enojado y cogiendo del brazo a Bulma.-"Y tú vienes conmigo"

"Suéltame, ya no tenemos nada que hablar.".-Decía queriendose safar del agarre.

"Ya la escuchaste, suéltala.".-Decía enojado y acercandoce a él.

"No lo voy hacer, ella es mi novia ok.".-Decía intentando fruncir el ceño.

"Que parte de que lo nuestro acabó no entiendes.".-Dijo Bulma enojada

"Osea que si es verdad que me dejaste por él".-Preguntó dudoso.

Vegeta ya perdiendo la paciencia decidió hacer algo.

"Si no la sueltas te mando de esta casa a patadas.".-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?".-Pregunto este, soltando a Bulma.

"Bueno no me crees.".- Dijo esto y lo empujó hacia la puerta y la cerró.

"Oh... alfín se fué".-Dijo Bulma apoyan doce en la pared.

"Si o través nos interrumpen así, me largo entiendes.".-Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

"Bueno mejor yo también subiré...".-Se dijo así misma.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta de la Coorporación Capsula...

"Ese enano me las va a pagar, lo juro por mi vida que me lo va a pagar".-Decia para si mismo enojado.

En la Coorporación...

"Se demoraron mucho...".-

"Goku tiene razón, a demás aun no empezamos y ya son las cinco y yo vivo muy lejos...".-Dijo Gohan un poco apenado...

"Bueno si acabamos tarde, ustedes se quedan a dormir, mejor dicho todos, ya que mi casa es muy grande y a demás mis papás no están.".-Dijo Bulma para que no se preocupen si terminaban tarde.

* * *

Este cap fué corto ya que no me sentí muy inspirada pero bueno, ya tengo una idea para los demás cápitulos y creon que esos les van a gustar más que estos a demás la historia se va hacer muy interesante... dejen reviews...


	8. Obscuridad

Hola... lei sus comentarios y lo único que les quiero decir que GRACIAS, sus comentarios me ánima a subir más capítulos a demás también estoy pensando hacer otra historia pero denme ideas y la hago...Bueno epiezo...

* * *

Obscuridad

Después de una media hora de trabajo, se dieron un descanso ya no les importaba a que hora terminaban ya que todos dormirian en la casa de Bulma...

"Disculpa Bulma tienes comida".-Preguntó el más incredulo de todos.

"Sí, pero Goku no comiste hace unos diez minutos".-Preguntó acordandoce del emparedado que se comió.

"Si, pero aun no me lleno, a demás eso fué un aperitivo."

Todos se caen en forma de ánime al escuchar eso...

"Bueno ya te paso otro emparedado".-Dijo Bulma con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Mientras tanto, Milk quería poner ya en prática el plan, para saber si Gohan es el chico ideal...

"-Aver Milk, preguntale las tres cosas fundamentales que dijo Bulma, 1°Qués es lo más importante que vez en una chica, 2°Heres fiel y por último Sales muy amenudo con tus amigos.-".-Pensaba Milk, pero fué interrumpida por Videl...

"Milk, dime a que hora vamos a empezar el plan".-Preguntó bajando su tono de voz.

"Ahora mismo".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"A veces me das miedo"

"Lo sé".- Afirmó Milk...

"Bueno chicos, sigamos con el trabajo".-Dijo Bulma, se podría decir entusciamada...

"A mi nadie me da ordenes".-Dijo Vegeta con un tono de enfado.

"-Ash, porque tiene que ser así".-Pensó Bulma...

"Bueno vamos a empezar no vaya hacer que se vaya a ir la luz".-Sonrio Goku al decir esto.

"Ni kamisama quiera".-Dijo Gohan soltando un suspiro.

"Callate Kakaroto".-Gritó Vegeta.

"Mejor empezemos rápido".-Comentó Videl.

Ya estaban por acabar el trabajo, pero Milk había empezado con las preguntas a Gohan el cual si las contestó, pero como no entendía la actitud de ella, mejor comenzó una conversación con Videl.

"Hola Videl".-Dijo Nervioso.

"Ah.. Hola Gohan, que pasa".-Le peguntó.

"Bueno, quería preguntarte porque tu amiga me hace unas preguntas muy extrañas".

"Ah...".-La cojió por sorpresa nunca pensaron que el preguntaria o algo por el estilo, pero se le ocurrió que decir pero no hiba a parecer combinsente.-"Bueno, es porque ella me dijo que le parecias lindo".

"Eh... que lo parezco lindo?".-Dijo sonrojado y nervioso.

"Si, eso me dijo"

"Ah... pero si no nos conocemos bien, porque dice eso de mi".-Preguntó

"Pues... noce preguntale a ella".-Rios nerviosa.

"Pero com...".-Fué cortado por Bulma.

"Alfín...!".-Gritó Bulma

"Alfín ¿qué...?".-Preguntó Vegeta mirandolo extraño.

"Alfín acabamos...".-Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Osea, por eso haces tanto escandalo.".-Preguntó Vegeta enojado.

"Pues... Vegeta, como ya acabamos puedo ir a ver mi Novela...".-Dijo Goku con su tono más inocente.

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime y Vegeta muy furioso le gritó.

"KAKAROTO, tú no hables pendejadas entiendes..."

"Pues no es una pendejada como tu dices, porque ver mi novela es importante al igual que comer y respirar.".-Lo dijo muy seguro de si mismo...

"Mejor, chicos les llevo a su cuarto donde dormiran...Siganme!".-Dijo Bulma ajitando su brazo...

"Yo ya tenía sueño".-Dijo Videl bostesando.

Después de ya estar en un pasillo con un monto de puertas, Bulma les dijo donde dormirian...

"Bueno Videl tu dormiras aqui".-Hera un uarto muy grande y tenia baño propio...

"Gracias Bulma...".-Dijo esto y entro.-"Hasta mañana con todos".-Y se encerró en su cuarto.

"Bueno este que estás enfrente de Videl va a ser de Gohan...".-Al abrirlo hera un cuarto identico al de Videl y Bulma explicó que como son cuartos para invitados todos son iguales...

"Gracias Bulma, entonces yo también les digo hasta mañan".-Dicho esto cerró su puerta.

Caminaron unos diez pasos más y dijo...

"El cuarto de acá será el de Milk y el de acá el de Goku".-Dijo señalando los cuartos para cada uno...

"Gracias amiga...hasta mañana".-Dio un beso en la mejilla a Bulma y se dirigió a su cuarto, Goku mivio su mano en forma de despedida y también se fué...

"Bueno, Vegeta los demás cuartos están llenos de cosas de mi papá y el único libre en este piso queda cerca a mi cuarto, quieres ese o te llevo arriba para que estes solo...".-Preguntó Bulma...

"Al que sea no importa donde este...".-Dijo cruzando sus brazos y empezando a caminar.

"Bueno será el que está cerca de mi cuarto...".-Suspiró y se apresuró para estar al paso de Vegeta.

Después de una camina de 5 minutos llegaron a los dos cuartos...

"Si te perguntas porque fué largo el camino es porque los otros cuartos están al otro lado del edificio y nosotros se podría decir que le dimos la vuelta a mi casa..."

"No importa, solo dime donde es y punto final.".-Dijo gruñiendo...

"Deberías ser más educado con una dama...".-Dijo viendolo a los ojos en forma de desafío...

"Ridiculeses..."

"Ash... no pierdo más mi tiempo, este es tu cuarto y si te das cuenta alfrente del tuyo está el mio... así que linda noche...".-Dicho estó entro en su cuarto y se recostó en la cama del mismo.

Cuando todos entraron al cuarto se preguntaban con que dormirian, pero en la cama pudieron encontrar una pijama ya preparada, la mayoría se asombró menos Videl y Milk ya que sabían que eso hera parte del plan con Gohan...

"-Mejor me voy a bañar y después de una hora me toca a mí la otra parte del plan.-".-Pensaba Videl cojiendo la pijama y entrando al baño...

"Me iré a bañar...".-Dijo Bulma para si misma.

Después de que todos ya estaban listos para acostarce, hubo algo inesperado, Hubo un corte electrico es decir no habia luz... Para todos se les hizo extraño ya que eso no hera parte del plan así que fue para todos, Vegeta ya se imaginó que todas la CHICAS heran las miedosas, pero no fué así aunque a Bulma y Videl si le daba miedo, pero para Milk era como algo pasajero...

"No, no hay luz y el único cerca de mi cuarto es Vegeta...".-Hablaba en un tono medio bajo...

"Y ahora, si no hay luz yo no puedo dormir, yo siempre duermo con la televisión prendida...".-S decía Videl.-"Y ahora el cuarto de Milk donde es, si salgo me puedo perder pero por lo que se el cuarto de Gohan es alfrente... asíque me puedo quedar aquí e intentar dormir o irme al cuarto de Gohan... KAMISAMA DIME QUE HAGO...".-Decía Videl.

"No hay luz... y estoy solo y no voy a ver mi Novela y me da miedo la obscuridad..., siempre que pasa eso me voy al cuarto de mi hermano Raditz y duermo en la litera pero ahora no está...".-Se decía Goku preocupado en que hacer...

Después de tanto lio de como van a dormir los miedosos a la obscuridad, todos optaron por la misma idea...

**Con Bulma...**

"Bueno como ya ha de estar dormido, solo abres cuidadosamente la puerta y lo despiertas y le explicas todo...".-Se decia Bulma para si misma...

Tomo un fuerte respiro y abrio su puerta de su habitación, luego dio dos pasos y abrio la puerta de Vegeta y este al sentir que alguien entraba a su cuarto se despertó inmediatamente.

"¿Quién es?".-Dijo de mala gana por haberlo despertado.

"Eh... Vegeta puedo dormir ¿aquí?".-Preguntó nerviosa.

"Y ¿por qué?, esta es mi habitación".-Recalco las últimas palabras.

"Lo sé, pero no hay luz y no puedo dormir...a demás no te voy a molestar porque tengo una cápsula en la cual está una cama y lo único que quiero es compania...".-Dijo eso indicandole la cápsula.

"Pero yo no...".-Dijo de mala gana.

"Pues igual no me importa, porque esta es mi casa así que me quedo aquí.".-Dijo eso aplastando la cápsula y de la nada salio una cama para una persona.

"Ash... solo no molestes...".-Y se volvió acostar en la cama.

"Creeme que no lo haré".- Dijo Bulma secamente.

Pero después Vegeta se acordó que también estaban sus amigas y le preguntó...

"Oye, ¿Por qué no vas mejor al cuarto de una de tus amigas? y así no me molestas..."

"Vegeta ya te dije que ellas están casi al otro lado de la casa, y como está muy lejos no me iva ir hasta allá y especialmente ahora que no hay luz..."

"Tonterías...".-Y ahora si Vegeta intentó dormir con su nueva compañera.

**Con Goku...**

"Bueno, golpeas y dices si te puede dejar dormir...".-Se decía Goku que estaba parado en la puerta de Milk.

Goku golpeó la puerta y Milk no le habrió así que golpeó otra vez y esperanzado de que ahora si le habra, y así fué...

"Goku, que paso, no es muy denoche".-Decía una somnolienta Milk...

"Eh... esque, esque...".-Se puso nervioso

"Esque que... dime o si no me voya dormir".-Dijo enojada...

"Puedo dormir contigo, esuqe no hay luz y...".-Fué cortado por Milk.

"Goku encerio quieres dormir en mi habitación".-Preguntó

"Esque no hay luz y osea me vas a decir miedoso pero tengo miedo a la obscuridad...".-Dijo con su pose típica de un brazo en la cabeza la otra alado de su pierna.

"Ash, está bién pero duermes en el sofá."

Y lo dejó pasar, y cuando estaban adentro Milk se acercó al armario y sacó de ahí unas cuantas cobijas y las puso en el sofá para que goku se acueste...

"Por cierto Milk no les dirás a nadie que tengo miedo a la obscuridad porfavor...".-Rogó Goku.

"Bueno, pero mejor duerme rápido para que así nadie se de cuenta de que dormiste aquí porque tienes miedo a la obscuridad..."

Después de decir esto Milk se acostó en su cama y se durmió al igual que Goku.

**Con Videl...**

"Bueno solo golpeo la puerta y yá...esto es lo del plan solo que no hay luz y habrá que cambiar algunas cosas...".-Se decía Videl para si misma.

Tocó la puerta y sin que pasara un segundo la puerta ya fué abierta...

"Hola Videl".-Dijo Gohan que al parecer no ha estado dormido.

"Hola Gohan, te pudo pedir un favor...".-Cuestionó.

"Eh... bueno cual"

"Puedo dormir contigo esta noche porfa, esque no hay luz y sinceramente tengo miedo...".-Dicho esto le salio un leve sonrojo que no se notaba...

"Bueno, pasa pero donde vas a dormir...".-Preguntó al ver que solo hay una cama.

"Pues, duermo en el sofa.".-Dijo señalandolo.

"No, mejor tu duermes en la cama y yo en el sofá..."

"¿Seguro que quieres dormir así?"

"No te preocupes, duerme en la cama".-Dicho esto cogio unas cobijas que encontro en el armario y se acostó en el sofá...

**Regresando con Bulma y Vegeta...**

Después de unas dos horas de dormir con tranquilidad, empezó a llover y había unos fuerte relampagos, los cuales despertarn a Bulma...

"Ah...".-Grito con toda su fuerza haciendo que Vegeta se despertara de mala gana.

"Si no te callas vas a dormir en tu cuarto SOLA.".-Dijoo tapandoce con las almuadas los oidos.

"Perdón pero me asusté".-Dijo esto sentandoce en su cama.

"No me digas que también tienes miedo a los truenos...".-Preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Pues un poco...".-Dijo Bulma un poco avergonzada ya que eso no había contado ni a sus amigas.

"Más te vale que no gri...".-No pudo completar la frace porque no bién sono otro trueno y Bulma ya estaba en la cama de él.

"Porfa puedo dormir en tu cama...".-Preguntó

"Si ya estás acostada... Grrr solo no te me acerque mucho entiendes..."

"Bueno...".-Dijo mientras se acosta."-Ash, pero que piensa que le fuera a hacer algo...-".-Pensó Bulma acomodandoce en la cama.

Así pasaron unos cinco minutos, pero al sonar otro rayo, Bulma ya estaba abrazando a Vegeta...

"No te me acerques...".-Gritó eufórico...

"Perdón pero tengo miedo sí...".-Dijo Bulma bajando su cabeza...

La luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana alumbró a Bulma en la obscuridad de esa habitación haciendo que se viera más sexy y Vegeta perdió el control y en un istante ya la estaba besando, Bulma no o impidió y se dejo llevar y después de un largo beso, se separaron por falta de aire...

"Duermete".-Fué lo único que dijo y se volvió a acostar.


	9. Sintiendo algo por ti

Osea si se que me demoré pero no me maten jajaja, lei todos sus reviews y GRACIAS a todos sus comentarios me da más ganas de subir más capitulos... y sin más que decirles comenzemos... A demás, todo lo que pasa en la historia es en distintos lugares pero mismas horas...

* * *

En el capitulo anterior...

"Perdón pero tengo miedo sí...".- Dijo Bulma bajando su cabeza...

La luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana alumbró a Bulma en la obscuridad desde esa habitación haciendo que se viera más sexy y Vegeta perdió el control y en un istante ya la estaba besando, Bulma no impidio y se dejo llevar y después de un largo beso, se separaron por falta de aire...

"Duermete".-Fué lo único que dijo y se volvio a acostar.

Capitulo Nueve... Sintiendo algo por ti...

"-Pero porqué la besé, esta mujer insignificante me hizo perder el control, pero NO, no deve volver a pasar, no me puedo enamorar de una loca, gritona, linda, alegre... pero VEGETA reacciona no me devo enamorar y ya...-".-Pensaba Vegeta acostado en un filo de la cama.

"-¿Por qué me besó?, no entiendo, que no me acercara a él y ahora él es el que me besa, pero no puedo negar que ese beso fué lo más maravilloso del mundo, esa electricidad cuando nuestros labios chocaron, esa sensación de que en el mundo solo estabamos los dos... NUNCA la había sentido con Yamcha, y eso que el fué mi novio por cuatro años y nunca pasó algo así, devo aceptarlo, no solo es que Vegeta besara bien, es algo más...-".-Pensaba Bulma, algo intrigada por lo sucedido.

".-Debo dormir, ya no pienses en esa mujer gritona de ojos azules como el cielo y de un caracter único y de... NO Vegeta, tu orgullo es más fuerte que esa sensación estúpida.-".-Como no aguantó más la tención de esos pensamientos raros, se levanto al baño y se lavo la cara, pero al salir encontró a Bulma ya dormida...

"Se ve tan hermosa".-Dijo entre dientes.-"No, tú no debes decir eso de ella, es solo una mujer vulgar y gritona".-Dicho esto se acosto a Dormir, bueno a intentar dormir.

**Mientras tanto con Milk y Goku...**

Quince minutos pasaron para que la tormenta empieze...

"-Este no es mi día encima de que no hay luz y está lloviendo...-".-Pensaba el inocente tapandose con sus cobijas.

"-Por qué tuvo que llover que iras y especialmente con truenos, eso hace que no duerma rápido, ash...-".-Pensaba Milk tapandose los oidos con unas orejeras de peluche...

"-Bueno creo que no voy a dormir bien esta noche... pero porque Milk si puede dormir no le dará miedo...".-Se cuestionaba Goku, pero como no sabía como responder la pregunta se levantó y vió a Milk que llevaba unas orejeras, entonces Goku decidió quitarcelas porque sabia que hací dormiría mejor...

"-Bueno solo quitale las orejeras, ya debe estar dormida..-".-Lo decía acercandoce más a Milk pero derepente...

Milk, comenzó a moverse y en un acto inesperado cogió a Goku del cuello y lo abrazó muy fuerte que lo apretó en su pecho, y encima dejando a Goku sin respirar...

"Milk sueltame...".-Decía intentando safarse pero no lo logró pero hubó algo que lo sorprendió mucho...

"Goku, no me dejes, no quiero ir con Ten...".-Pronunciaba dormida...

"Pero Milk si tu eres la que no me suelta...".-Dijo esto ya safandoce un poco de los brazos de ella.

"Goku, Goku...".-Repitió ese nombre como unas cinco veces y soltó por completo a Goku, y este sin saber porque dijo eso Milk, prefirió irse a dormir para mañana preguntarle...

"-Porque dijo mi nombre y quien es Ten-".-Se cuestionaba mientras se volvia a acostar...

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Milk...

"No, ya no te quiero... dejame".-Gritaba euforica...

"Tú eres mi novia entiendelo".-Decía mientras la abrazaba...

"Ella dijo que la sueltes".-Entro Goku en una forma de heroe...

"Goku, viniste por mi".-Dijo ya casi llorando..

"Que haces aquí ella es mi novia no la tuya y se va conmigo".-Dijo agarrando con mucha fuerza el brazo de Milk.

"Goku, no me dejes, no quiero ir con Ten".-Gritaba en su sueño...

"Dejala, ella ya no te QUIERE"

"Eso crees".-Ten al decir esto, mando a Milk contra la pared y esta se golpeo y solo dijo.-"Goku, Goku...".-Lo repitió bastante, pero cuando Goku vió esa escena, golepó a Ten en el estomago y en la cabeza dejandolo inconciente y después fue a ayudar a Milk que se había golpeado...

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE MILK...

**Y en el cuarto de Gohan y su compañera Videl.**

"Me siento extraña durmiendo en tu cama, mientras tu duermes en el sillón".-Decía Videl

"No te preocupes enserio, tu duerme ahí tranquilamente"

"Eres muy amable sabes..".-Dijo tímida

"Gr...Gracias".-Dijo con un leve sonrojo...

Mientras tanto ya empezaba la lluvia y Videl ya empezaba con la una parte final del plan...

"Oye Gohan ya te dormiste".-Cuestinó

"No, por".-Se sentó y dirigiendo su mirada a Videl..

"Bueno verás, te quería preguntar si mañana...".-Se puso nerviosa y no sabía como continuar...

"Si mañana salimos a comer".-terminó Gohan, aunque con un sonrojo y todo...

"Bueno si, pero si ya tienes algún plan no importa...".-Se rio

"No te preocupes, no tengo nada, así que sí..."

"Ah... bien, pero a que hora crees"

"Después de clases, así para pasar toda la tarde juntos, digo no".-Puso su pose típica de la mano en la cabeza.

"Entonces bien mañana salimos los dos a comer..".-Terminó Videl

"Pero una pregunta Videl".-Le dijo al nervioso...-"Por que me dijiste que a Milk le gustaba"

"-Ahora que le digo, ¿la verdad?, no ce bueno la verdad-".-"Es que, osea no se como explicártelo..."

"Ya no finjas conmigo Videl, solo te digo algo claro, yo acepte ahorita a salir contigo es porque el verdadero motivo..."

Con esto Videl se puso con piel de Gallina y se quedó sin habla...

"Ahora sí asta mañana Videl...".-Dijo esto y se acostó...

"Asta mañana Gohan".-Dijo con un sonrojo que agradecía a Dios que no haya luz...

"-Pero como se entero, quien le dijo o se daría cuenta así de rápido, pero como si lo hice discretamente...-".-Pensaba Videl...

"-Están linda e inteligente, pero no sabe como mentir o mentirme a mí, parece que ya la conociera de años...-".-Estaba pensado Gohan...

* * *

PERDON LA DEMORA, pero chuta no se como explicar sinceramente he estado muy ocupado y pensando en otras ideas para otro fic en vez de terminar este, lose soy muy desordenada, así que también estoy pensando en hacer otro fic y como les digo ese va a ser sorpresa jajaj lo voy a subir terminado asi con todos sus capítulos... pero no les diré cuando es como un regalo para ustedes, puede ser que sea para finales de mayo o antes no ce... Besos a todos mis lectores los quiero mucho y hasta el próximo cápitulo...


	10. BESOS

Este es otro nuevo cápitulo, espero que les guste, y como sea empezemos ya.. Informo de nuevo todo lo que pasa es a las mismas horas diferentes lugares...

* * *

BESOS

Después de una noche con muchas sorpresas o algo así, ya llegó la hora de despertar, pero si no fuera porque Vegeta tenía la alrma del despertador en su celular, no se hubieran despertado...

¡RING! ¡RING!.-Sonaba a todo volumen la alarma...

"Ya es hora de prepararnos para las clases...".-Dijo Bulma moviendo un poco a Vegeta...

"Ya se mujer".- Dijo mientras apagaba la alarma...

"Me voy a vestir..".-Se levantó y antes de llegar a la puerta Vegeta le pregunto algo...

"Oye me podrías decir que me voy a poner..."

"En el aparador hay unas capsulas, escoge la que sea y de ahi sale un conjuto de ropa".-Dijo esto y salió del cuarto

"Más le vale que sea ropa de marca, yo no me pongo cualquier trapo..".-Dicho esto se puso a buscar las capsulas y cuando las encotró, aplastó una de ellas, el conjunto no le parecío mal además era marca HOLLISTER... Hera un jean negro, una camiseta roja y una chompa negra, con unos zapatillas negras con rayas rojas...

"Si está decente".-Dicho esro se metió al baño para ducharse...

"Haber que me pongo...".-Lanzaba toda la ropa al piso o a la cama donde cayera...-"Esta blusa me encanta, y este short... PERFECTO".-La bulsa era blanca y en el pecho estaba dos C color negro entre crusadas que significada Corporación Capsula, un short color negro con unas zandalias negras...

"Siempre me veo bien en primavera...".-Dicho esto se fue a bañar

"Videl, Videl, ya despiertate o se nos harás tarde...".-Movió un poco a Videl para que ya se despierte...

"Ya voy... que hora es".-Preguntó para ver si se levantaba.

"Son las 6:30am".-Miró a su reloj

"No tengo mucho tiempo, entramos a las ocho y no estoy lista...".-Dijo esto levantandoce rápido y diciendole a Gohan sobre las capsulas que contienen ropa, para irse a su cuarto a bañarse...

Haber veamos que me pondré".-Aplastó una de ellas y salió un conjunto muy a la moda, era una camiseta azul con un logo de la corporación y un jean negro con unas zapatillas negras...-"Pues si está bien, bueno me voy a bañar..."

"Haber, Bulma me dijo que en el aparador están las capsulas y que solo aplaste una y de ahi me sale un conjunto hermoso...".-Dijo esto saliendo de la ducha...

"Cual escojo... haber la N°5".-Aplastó la capsula y salió un conjunto indicado para el día, hera un short medio azul, una blusa tipo dividi de flores azules y un chaleco jean con unas zandalias color cafe...

"Es perfecto...".-Dicho es to se empezó a vestir...

"Goku, Goku, Gokuuu... haber 1, 2, 3... GOKU...".-Gritó Milk ya que Goku no se despertaba, pero al oir el grito se cayó del sillon como si fuera un muñeco...

"Que pasa Milk, no me despiertes nunca así...".-Se paraba dandoce como tipo masaje en su cabeza golpeada...

"Pero como no quieres que grite, si tienes el sueño bien pesado...".-Dicho esto se dirigió al aprador y cojió una capsula y cuando se disponía a entrar al baño ella le dijo.-"Goku, en el aparador de tu alcoba hay una caja llena de capsulas escoje una y vistete con lo ropa que te salga..."

"Gracias por avisar..".-Guardó toda las cobijas que usó para dormir y se fué a su habitación...

Cuando salió Milk, ya estaba Vestida, su conjunto hera un Vestido verde que alfrente era arriba de sus rodillas y por atras era largo con una correa negra y un chaleco jean que tenía diamantes en su cuello, también estaba con unas zandalias negras que hacia juego con la correa, su cabello esta suelto y se lo ondulo un poco...

"Listo, me veo perfecta...".-Dicho esto salió y también salió Goku que llevaba un jean, una camiseta blanca con una chompa delgada color gris...

"Te ves bien...".-Le dijo esto a Goku y le guiño un ojo...

"Tu también te ves muy bién...".-Dijo medio sonrojado, después se acordó de lo que paso de noche y cuando le hiba a preguntar, alguien los interrumpió.

"Milk, te ves muy bién...".- Grito Videl mientras la abrazaba...

"Tú también te ves bien..".-Dijo mientras veia de reojo a Goku...

"Bueno mejor bajemos a desayunar".-Dicho esto todos comenzaron a caminar..

"Ya estoy lista, me veo muy bien...".-Dijo Bulma mientras se veía en el espejo

"Haber brillo y ya...".-Dicho esto salió del cuarto y se topo con Vegeta, que poor sierto para ella se veia muy guapo...

"Hola".-Dijo Bulma para sacarlo de sus pensamientos...

"Hmp".-Vió para otro lado y empezo a caminar para ir a desayunar...

"Que mal educado, parece que no te enseñaron a saludar"

"Que dijiste".-Paro y regreso a verla...

"Dije que eres un mal educado".-Y cruzo sus brazos

"Pues este mal educado te va a enseñar a respetar a las personas".-Se le acercó mucho a Bulma y la cojio del mentón

"Que... haces".-Dijo nerviosa

"ESTO".-Y la besó, fue un largo beso y Bulma no tardo en corresponderle, después se soltaron por falta de aire y se miraron fijamente...

"Por que me besaste".-Cuestionó

"Porque se que te gusta".-Y empezó a caminar y como a Bulma esos besos le encantaban ella lo cojio lo abrazó en el cuello y otra vez se besaron y Vegeta le correspondió de una...

"-Aunque sea vulgar y gruñona , también es hermosa, inteligente y perfecta-".-Pensaba Vegeta mientras la besaba...

Después de otro largo beso, se separaron y empezaron a caminar para ir.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Videl y los demás ya desayunando.

"Buenos días a todos...".- Dijo esto dirigiendoce a la cocina a prepararse algo

"Vegeta te preparo algo".-Le pregunto y todos le regresaron a ver a Bulma con los ojos abiertos como platos

"Pero rápido".-Fue la única respuesta de Vegeta a lo que Bulma no le dijo nada y se propuso hacerle a el también comida...

* * *

Bueno lo único que les puedo decir es GRACIAS a todas las personas que leen mis fics, a demás ahora estoy un poco triste por unas cosas que pasaron con mis amigos unos mal entendidos pero bueno lo único que les digo es que espero que les hayas gustado y Besos dejen reviews... :3


	11. CITAS

Si se que me demore pero no es para que me peguen osea digo no... perdonen estoy traumanda con eso por culpa de mi compañera, a demás en mi curso también les gusta dragon ball z y nos pusimos los nombres y mi me pusieron Bra, la hija de Bulma, estoy tan feliz por eso y ahora me dicen asi jajaj bueno también quiero agredecer por todos sus reviews... muchisimos besos y empezemos...

* * *

CITAS

Todos no podían creer la forma en la que Bulma atendió a Vegeta, ya que para todos esos dos no se llevaban muy bién que digamos, después de esa mañana extraña, las clases fueron iguales de aburridas pero en el recero hubo algo inesperado...

"Bueno Videl debes decirnos que paso con Gohan...".-Preguntó Bulma.

"Pues, esta tarde voy a salir con el".-Dijo con un suspiro leve.

"Osea que ya vas a salir con el hací de rápido".-Preguntó Milk

"Pero la cita es para conocernos mejor, no para otra cosa".-Dijo nerviosa.

"Bueno, pero hablando en serio ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida...".-Dijo emocionada Bulma

"Y como así".-Preguntó Milk

"Pues no se".-Dudo un poco.-"Bueno se acuerdan que les dije que Vegeta no me caía tan bien que digamos y más me parecía un payaso"

"Bueno pues si y que tiene que ver eso".-Dijo Videl un poco dudosa.

"Pues ahora se podría decir que...".-Bulma se puso nerviosa y en sus mejillas se podía ver un leve sonrojo.

"Que, queeee...!".-Dijeron Milk y Videl al unísono.

"Pues no griten, o no les digo".-Dijo Bulma un poco enojada.

"Pues no nos tengas con dudas...".-Dijo Videl

"Bueno pues verán el es muy guapo y sexy y...".-Fue cortada por Milk.

"Estás en enferma o que".-Dijo preocupada Milk.

"No tendrá fiebre para que esté alucinando".-Acotó Videl

"No nada de eso, les digo la verdad".-Dijo enojadísima Bulma.

"Pues no tienes fiebre y encima no estás enferma con gripe".-Dijo Videl topando la frente de Bulma

"Ash... con ustedes no se puede hablar".-Dicho esto Bulma se dirigió hacia su lugar secreto en el colegio, que mas o menos era por el tercer patio del colegio.

"Creo que si hablaba enserio".-Dijo Milk sorprendida por la reacción de Bulma.

"Pero no puede ser que le guste Vegeta, además más guapo es Gohan".-Dijo involuntariamente Videl

"No me digas que tú también alucinas, porque entre los tres que son, más guapo me parece Goku".- Dijo Milk cruzando sus brazos

Al oír esto Videl se cayo al estilo anime...

"Creo que vamos de mal en peor".-Dijo Videl con una gota de sudor...

Mientras Bulma se dirigía hacia su lugar secreto chocó con algo o mejor dicho alguien...

"Fíjate por donde vas".-Dijo Bulma con su cabeza cabizbaja.

"No sería al revés porque, tu eres la que va viendo por otros lados...".-Dijo enojadísimo

"A mi no me dic...".-Cuando vio quien era se detuvo en lo que iba a decir y lo púnico que dijo fue..-"Vegeta"

"Estás más loca mujer".-Dijo viéndola de reojo.

"Y tu qué".-Dijo para retarlo

"Bueno yo no quiero pelear, solo te quero preguntar algo".-Dijo en un tono más relajado.

"Que cosa".-Dijo sorprendida

"Pues, que tal si salimos hoy en la tarde".-Dice directamente

Como a Bulma la cogió de sorpresa, ella solo dijo.-"Bueno"

"Ok, entonces hoy a la salida nos vamos los dos".-Dijo en forma seductora

"Pero a donde me vas a llevar".-Dijo con intriga

"Eres una dama refinada así que es una gran sorpresa".-Dijo para tenerla más sorprendida, pero le preguntó algo más.-"Tus papás te dejaron sola toda esta semana"

"No solo la semana creo que alargaran más para su luna de miel adelantada".-Dijo con una leve risa pero como le sorprendió la pregunta ella le dijo.-"Quien te conto si apenas sabia Milk y Videl".-Dijo media sorprendida .

"Pues tengo mis contactos".-Dijo en forma seductora.-"Pero bueno hoy sales conmigo toda la tarde ok".-Dijo para asegurarse

"Bueno, pero me vas a decir a donde me vas a llevar".-Volvió a preguntar

"Es una sorpresa y no quiero arruinártela".-Dicho esto se fue, dejando a Bulma con una intriga muy grande

"-Estaré impaciente por salir con Vegeta-".-Pensó Bulma

Cuando ya estaban en clases, Goku quiso hacerle una pregunta a Milk, y para eso tuvo que ca,biarse de puesto con Videl...

"Oye Milk".-Decía en susurro para que el profe no le escuche...-"Milk, Milk".-Y como no le contesto decidió alzar la voz.-"MILK!".-Dijo en casi grito...

"Pasa algo joven Goku".-Le llamó la atención el Profesor

"No nada, solo quería decirle a Milk algo".-Dijo inocentemente

"A mí".-Cuestiono Milk

"Y nos podría decir que es ese algo".-Volvió a preguntar el profesor

"No, no puedo".-Dijo a secas

"Pues si es así entonces salga de mi salón".-Dijo muy enojado el profe

"Bueno, bueno ya le digo".-En ese instante Goku se para y dice en voz alta.-"Milk quieres salir esta tarde conmigo".-Pregunta y todos se quedan sorprendidos en tal acto

"Bueno, creo".-Dice Milk sonrojada.

"Si era eso solo me lo decía aquí en mi escritorio y ya".-Dice el profesor con una gota de sudor.


End file.
